castlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Rover
The Wild Rover Castle - Episode 5.18 - The Wild Rover - ABC Press Release is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When a man is found dead in an industrial cake mixer, Castle and Beckett trace the murder to an Irish gang in Staten Island and a beautiful bar owner named Siobhan O'Doul (guest star Cara Buono, "Mad Men"). Much to everyone's surprise, Detective Ryan has a complicated history with Siobhan and the Staten Island crime family from his days working undercover in narcotics. When the case hits a dead end, Ryan must go back undercover to expose the killer, complicating his relationship with his wife. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Cara Buono as Siobhan O'Doul *Juliana Dever as Jenny Ryan *Benito Martinez as FBI Special Agent Sam Walker *Brian Letscher as Liam Finch *Christina Cox as Maggie Finch *Michael Rodrick as Robert "Bobby S" Shannon *Jeremy Ray Valdez as Todd *Patrick Scott Lewis as Marcus Dunn *Will McFadden as Danny Keane Quotes :Beckett: Do you want to grab a bite to eat? :Castle: Actually, it’s not food that I’m craving. :Castle: Wow. Talk about death by chocolate. :Lanie: Don’t blame it on the chocolate, Castle. A bullet’s what did him in. :Castle: So that red stuff’s not raspberry sauce? :Lanie: ‘fraid not. Exit wound. :Beckett: Time of death? :Esposito: Between 11:30 and 12. :Lanie: Based on what? All of a sudden you’re an M.E? :Esposito: I thought you liked it when I played doctor. :Castle: How did the, uh, thing go with the, uh... you know, do the thing in the thing and give the thing to the doctor? :Ryan: Yeah. Uh, it went... fine. :Esposito: So are your swimmers swimming? :Ryan: Um, I don't know yet. :Jenny: Kevin, you forgot you lunch. :Ryan: Thanks, baby. :Jenny: What would you do without me, huh? :Siobhan: You're married? :Castle: Oh, lady, you can't slap a cop. :Siobhan: You're a cop?! :Castle: Oh! :Siobhan: You liar! You son of a bitch! How could you! Get off of me! Let go! :Ryan: I can explain. :Ryan: My name is not Fenton. It's Kevin Ryan. And I'm a cop. :Bobby S: What? Cop?! :Ryan: Yes, and I'm placing the three of you under arrest. :Liam Finch: He’s full of crap, Bobby. He’s bluffing. :Ryan: Why don't we meet my partner, huh? Yo, Javi, where you at? :Esposito: Right here, bro. :Ryan: No, no, he is former special forces, you do not want to draw on him. Want to meet the rest of my crew? Hey, Beckett! :Beckett: You called, Ryan? :Ryan: Don't let the looks fool you boys, you don't want to mess with her, either. Castle! :Castle: Seriously? I didn't... I didn't bring my vest. :Ryan: I'm sorry, Jenny. I know it wasn't fair to you. :Jenny: Just tell me the truth. Is this part of your life, this undercover part, over? :Ryan: Yeah, it is now. :Jenny: Good. Because I need to know that you're gonna be here. And I need to know that I can depend on you, especially after the test results we got back from the fertility doctor. :Ryan: Oh no. Bad news? :Jenny: Yeah, we took those damn tests for nothing. I'm already pregnant. :Ryan: You're pregnant?... You're pregnant. Ah! Let’s – let’s pop some champagne. :Jenny: Yeah. :Ryan: Uh, no. No. :Jenny: No. :Ryan: We – we – we can’t pop any champagne. Do you know why? Because – you’re pregnant. :Jenny: I'm pregnant! Featured Music *"Express Yourself" - Stray Palace *"Angels & Devils" - The Mahones *"Changed" - Stray Palace Trivia *'Watch For': At the beginning of the episode before Jimmy Whelan's body is seen, there is a cake with the number 99 on it. It could stand for this episode being the 99th episode. *Before joining homicide, Ryan was undercover for fourteen months under the name of Fenton O'Connell on Staten Island with an Irish mob, 7 years earlier. *It is revealed at the end of this episode that Ryan and his wife Jenny are now expecting a baby. *This is the first time we see Ryan and Jenny's apartment. The other apartments were Castle's loft in Flowers For Your Grave, Beckett's apartment in second and third season until Season 7, Lanie's place in Poof! You're Dead, and Esposito's apartment in Under the Influence. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:OCG